Love Through Time
by PhoenixInFlames18
Summary: Tugger and Bombalurina have settled down with their kits when Macavity ambushes them. Tugger splits up from Bomby with his little girl and finds himself losing her as well. Will he ever find her again?
1. The Beginning

Love Through Time

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

Thunder rolled overhead as rain splattered the cold concrete under them. People were safe and sound in their England homes. Every once in a while, a car would fly past the heavily soaked shadow, not caring what was happening back from their homes.

The Rum Tum Tugger ran through the streets as rain weighed him down. His face was barely visible from the tuft of fur hanging in his face. His teeth were clamped onto something more important to him. More important to anyone in this entire world.

"_Ambush!" Tugger's older brother, Munkustrap called into Tugger's den. Tugger looked up from where he laid beside his mate and kittens. He growled, standing up with his fur on edge._

_Bombalurina looked up from cleaning her kittens. Two boys and a girl. The boys were a mix of their father and mother, the girl looked exactly like her, except for her black paws, which came from Tugger's coat. She was the runt of the litter, and right now very sickly. She coughed pitifully, using her tiny paws to scratch her nose, which was running like a river. Bomby licked the little girl's nose as her two older brothers curled up around her. Their names were Luca and Deuce, the little girl was Imarina. Bombalurina flattened her ears back as Tugger walked over, his eyes still on the mouth of his den._

"_You have to get yourself and the little ones out of here. They're the first priority." Tugger said, looking at her. Bomby got up quickly, picking the two boys up by the scruff. Tugger grabbed Imarina quickly, who yelped from sudden pain._

"_Sorry baby." He muttered softly, before running out the back door behind his mate._

_Thunder rolled through the junkyard, a mix with screams of pain and rage. Tugger looked up. He had to help his tribe, but he couldn't. He wanted his mate and kits safe first. They ran through the back way, suddenly being pursued by cats. Tugger tried not to hurt Imarina as they jumped over a fence away from them. The cats stopped, but were soon trying to find a way over the fence. Bomby panted, putting the two kittens down. Tugger let Imarina join her brothers._

"_Tugger we have to split up. You have to take Imarina and get her out of here. I'll take the other two. It'll be safer that way." She said. Tugger looked at her. He remembered the queen. She was a flirt, always trying to be with the other toms. Tugger was the same way with the Queens, but soon they had fallen in love with each other, and soon had their own kits._

"_I can't let you go by yourself with all that's happening Bomby." He said, looking at her. Bombalurina sighed, looking at Tugger._

"_You have to. Trust me I'll be okay, so will the kits. But Imarina is sick. You need to get her somewhere safe Tugger. Please." Bombalurina begged. Tugger shook his head. Bomby kissed him softly, then pulled back as Imarina gave a small yelp and a little cough. Bomby nuzzled Imarina softly._

"_It'll be okay Rima. Daddy will look after you." She said. Imarina looked up with big green eyes, sniffling._

"_Where are wu and da boys goin Mumu?" Imarina asked innocently. Bomby smiled, kissing her on the forehead._

"_We'll be back, don't you worry. Your father will take care of you." She said, looking over at her two others, who were looking at her with big brown eyes. She walked over to them as Tugger picked up Imarina by the scruff of the neck._

"_I wove wu Mumu." She said. Bombalurina smiled, then kissed Tugger._

"_Be safe." He said. _

"_I always am." She said, then picked up her two kittens and jumped on a trash can, looking back at them, before jumping off the other side._

Now Tugger ran through the rain, trying to keep Imarina dry by his mane, which wasn't working out well.

He dove into an alley quickly as lightning crashed overhead, making his fur prickle. He looked for some shelter. Two trashcans stood apart with a board overhead. Tugger dove into that. He put Imarina on the ground. Imarina shook violently, coughing.

"Shh, baby it's okay." He said, licking Imarina's red pelt to get warmth back into her.

"I wanna go home!" She cried. Tugger smiled.

"I know baby. It's alright. It'll be okay. You'll get to go home." He said, looking toward the way he came. He hoped the junkyard was okay. He hoped Bomby and the boys were okay. He couldn't bear to see them hurt, or worse. He sighed, looking down at his little girl. He curled up after licking himself dry. Curling around Imarina. She buried her face into Tugger's fur. He smiled down at his little girl, before closing his eyes.

Tugger woke up a few hours later to something licking his nose. He opened his eyes to see little green orbs staring at him. He startled, falling back a bit. Imarina sniffled, looking at her father.

"Daddy! I hungy!" She complained, sitting down. Tugger looked at the kitten, then sighed.

"Alright, alright. Hold on." He said, getting up and walking out. The rain had stopped, but thunder rumbled in the distance. He could see the moon a little through the clouds. He sighed, before going after a couple of mice. After catching a couple, he gave the smallest to Imarina and sliced it open for her. Imarina devoured it hungrily, and Tugger watched amused by it. She had something from Tugger, but she looked like her mother. After they ate and rested a bit, Tugger got up.

"Alright, let's head back to the Junkyard." He said, stretching his legs. Imarina grinned, then followed her father.

The moon was high when they were almost home. Tugger sniffed, then stopped, turning toward an alley. Imarina looked at her father.

"Daddy?" She asked, cocking her head to the side. Tugger soon hissed as three large shadows, followed by barking soon ambushed them. Tugger grabbed Imarina and ran from the Pollicles. He ran until he tripped, throwing Imarina. He hissed, then got up.

"Go Rime! Get back to the junkyard, follow the scent!" He yelled as the Pollicles got closer. Imarina looked at her father.

"GO!" Imarina whimpered, before running down the street. She heard yowling and barking but she kept going. Soon yapping was heard behind her and she ran faster, wanting to be away. She ran down an alley and stopped at the dead end. She turned around as a brown and black Pollicle walked up to her.

"Look at this little one. This should be fun." He growled. Imarina puffed out, unsheathing her little claws and hissing. The Pollicle laughed, then pushed her further into the trash. She felt tears slicking down her face, thinking she was going to die. Something yowled overhead as an orange shadow attacked the Pollicle. A grey cat jumped down to hurt. She hissed, looking away.

"Easy little one. I won't hurt you." The Queen said, looking at the little kitten. Imarina turned to looked at the gray cat with a white chest and underbelly. The queen seemed friendly. She turned to hear yelping and saw an orange and black cat walking up to her. Its ear was torn to shreds, and one eye had a deep brown scar across it, rendering the one eye useless. It limped on a lame leg as it walked up.

"Why are you doing out here you little scrap! You coulda been killed!" He yelled, making Imarina cower into the rubbish pile deeper, so only you could see her green eyes wide with fear.

"Hush Rilan. You're scaring her!" The gray queen exclaimed to the tom.

"Well whaddya expect Tamira? She almost got us both killed!" The tom named Rilan looked at the little kitten.

"Hey sweetie. Come on out, Rilan won't bite, he's just a talker." Tamira pressed, looking at the baby. Imarina sniffled, coughing a little.

"She's sick." Tamira whispered. Rilan scoffed.

"Great, another one to dump out again." He muttered. Tamira cupped his ears, making him yowl, glaring at Tamira.

"Come here sweetie." She said again. Slowly but tentavily Imarina crawled out of her hiding placed, sniffling as her nose ran. Tamira gasped, looking at her.

"What's your name baby?" Tamira asked.

"I. . . Imarina." She said. Rilan scoffed, his eyes widening.

"A Jellicle!" He exclaimed, hissing.

"My home was under attack. My daddy ran with me while my mommy and broders ran somewhere else. My daddy was pwotecting me fwom Pollicles." She explained, tears falling down her cheeks.

"It's alright baby. Come on, why don't you come back with us. We can take care of you." She said. Imarina stood there. Tamira sighed.

"Come on. If you want to later, when we're sure you're okay. We'll take you back alright?" She asked. Imarina smiled, then walked up to her.

"Thank you." She said. Tamira smiled.

"Come on Rilan!" She yelled as they walked back. Rilan sighed, but had no choice of what his sister wanted, and walked with her.


	2. Years Later

**Chapter 2: Years Later. . . .**

"Rychel! Get out here!"

A dark red bundle stirred in an old basket in the dark alley. Rychel stretched her paws then slowly got out of the basket. She flicked her ears back. She had lived here all her life with Tamira and Rilan since she was a kitten. She had given up on finding her father, and slowly they nursed her till she was stronger than Rilan, which made him jealous. Ever since then Rilan was horrible to her.

"Rychel!" He called again.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" She exclaimed, getting up and stretching, then walking outside. Tamira was cleaning her paw while Rilan was watching Rychel, his tail swishing back and forth. Rima looked at him. Tamira looked up, smiling.

"About time. Come on, you're going to help me hunt." Rilan growled. Rychel sighed, shaking her head, before walking with him down the alleys. Tamira looked at her with worry in her eyes. Something was up with RIlan, and the look he gave Rima was exactly. . .good.

Rychel and Rilan walked through the alleys, Rychel a little behind him. Sniffing, she caught a rat behind a dumpster.

"There's one I'll go. . ." She said.

"Leave it. More important things on my mind." Rilan muttered, making her stop. She cocked her head to the side.

"What's going on Ri?" She asked, sitting down. He growled, making her tail puff out. Her insides twisted up, not knowing what was going on. He laughed darkly, making Rychel's ears prick. She didn't like it. Backing up, she slowly found herself being advanced on by Rilan.

"Wha. . what are you do. . ." She started, but was silenced with his lips on hers roughly. She squealed, trying to push him off, but his arms pushed her to the sides, pinning her. His mouth was trying to force hers open, but she wouldn't allow it. His tail wrapped around her ankles, keeping her from kicking him. She wanted to retch, but there was nothing in her stomach.

"You're mine now." He hissed, throwing her to the ground and jumping on top to pin her. Rychel struggled. She had never seen this side of him before, and Tamira was nowhere in sight. Scratch that actually.

A brown shadow flew and bowled over Rilan, casting him aside. Rychel shook violently, curling up as her two best friends fought.

"Rychel! Get out of here! Find a junkyard, your family scent will take you there!" She yowled, still fighting Rilan. Rychel shot up, and ran, taking one last look at the ball of cats. She ran on.

Rain poured down on the streets, soaking Rychel to the bones. She couldn't find her family scent, it was impossible. She shook from the cold, coughing as her nose ran. So much for being healthy. She walked the streets by herself, occasionally stopped for a rest. She was looking for the junkyard, but it wasn't anywhere in sight.

The sun started going down, casting her into darkness. She sighed, letting her ears fall. Where was she?

"Hey!"

Rychel turned to see what spoke. She looked in the alley and saw two brown eyes looking at her.

"Why are you in the rain? Come on out of there. Trust me I won't bite." The male voice said. She let her ears flatten, as she cautiously walked toward the brown eyes, they backed up. She then saw him. A black and white handsome patched tom. He looked strong and healthy, unlike herself.

"I've never seen you around." He said, cocking his head to the side. Rychel shivered, looking at him.

"I'm looking for a junkyard. That's where my friend told me to go after her brother. . . well. . ." She said, then faltered. The tom looked at her, then realization kicked in.

"He didn't?" He asked. She shook her head.

"But it was close. I'm Rychel." She introduced herself as they got in from the rain in a cardboard box.

"Alonzo. The junkyard is my home. I'm just hiding from the rain." He said, watching her as she settled down beside him in the box. She sneezed, and Alonzo was reminded of an old little kitten that used to do that. He shook his head of the thought.

"You sick?" He asked her. Rychel looked at him.

"I only get sick if I'm scared or when it rains. I've always been a sickly cat. Since I was just a kitten." She explained, sniffling and licking her fur dry. She was growing to like this cat. He was a nice, handsome tom. She yawned.

"Come on. You better get some sleep and sleep off that cold. Tomorrow we can go to the junkyard." He said. Rychel nodded.

"Thanks." She said. Alonzo smiled. Rychel nestled down into the box, leaning against Alonzo as he joined her. She smiled, purring a little, before closing her eyes and falling asleep. Alonzo watched her for the longest time. She had a lovely fur color. Red, a passionate color, with black spots. She had black paws and the tip of her tail was black. She was beautiful. He smiled, before settling down himself.

Rychel woke up the next morning sprawled out in the cardboard box. For a minute she thought she was back home, but then a plump mouse dropped in front of her. Rychel looked upside down to see Alonzo standing there, grinning evilly and funny. Rychel smiled, before turning back over.

"You know I can hunt for myself." She stated, unsheathing her claws and cutting the mouse open. Alonzo laughed.

"Yeah well. I wanted to be hospitable." He said, diving into his own rat. Rychel smiled, then ate hers slowly. She finished a long time after Alonzo did. She looked up to see him staring at her.

"What?" She asked. Alonzo smiled.

"Nothing. Come on, let's get to the junkyard." He said, standing up and shaking his fur. Rychel stood up and stretched, letting her back pop out, and enjoying the sensation. She yawned out, then looked at him. He nodded, then walked out of the alley and down to the junkyard.

As they got nearer, Rychel could smell something familiar. She couldn't put her nose on it though.

"Something about this place makes me think I've been here before." She told Alonzo. He looked at her, pricking his ears. As they got to the entrance he heard his name being called over.

"We thought you had gotten stuck in the storm." A brown male calico walked up. He took a look at Rychel, ready to hiss at the invader, then stopped, his eyes widening. A female calico just like the male stood beside him, and cocked her head to the side.

"Give us your paw." She said. Rychel looked at Alonzo, who nodded. She gave them her paws, and they took it. A blank expression went over their faces, then were back to normal.

"We thought you had died." One said.

"He'll be so happy." The other finished. Rychel cocked her head to the side. A gray and black striped tom came up. He looked at her, before stepping back.

"I. . Imarina?" He gasped. Rychel stopped. She knew that name. She knew everything about it. That was her name.

"Tugger!" The tom called. She looked to see a thin but heavily maned tom walk out from an old cabinet. He sighed, shaking his pelt, before looking up. Rychel smiled.

"Daddy?" She asked tentavily, stepping foreward. Tugger looked at the queen. She looked so much like. . .well. . . like her.

"Imarina!" He exclaimed. Imarina squealed and collapsed into Tugger's arms, who was crying. The cats all looked at her as she pulled back, tears streaming down her face. She looked to all the toms and queens she grew up with. She shrieked, falling into the arms of Victoria, who grimaced from pain. She pulled back from her friend.

"What's wrong with you guys?" She asked, looking around. Tugger smiled.

"Ever since you had disappeared, the junkyard hasn't been the same. Macavity almost destroyed all of us. We managed to save everyone, but with a terrible price." He explained, looking at Imarina. She looked up at her with the same innocent eyes she had always had.

"Mom? Deuce, Luca?" She asked. Tugger shook his head. She sighed, feeling her insides twist up from sadness. She looked around the yard of cats. Some of them had many scars going down them. Victoria held her left back paw off the ground, hurt in her eyes. She muttered "Sorry" before walking back into her den. Imarina looked around.

"Victoria broke her leg during the fight. We weren't able to set it in time so she has a lame leg now. " Munkustrap explained.

"She can't dance anymore lassie." Skimbleshanks, the once cheerful railway cat sighed. Imarina looked down. She had missed so much as she grew up with the other two cats. She looked down, then looked back up.

"Don't feel so bad for us Rina." She turned to the male voice from the side. Skimble stepped away, revealing the one she missed the most. The cat she had grown up with, her best friend.

"Quaxo!" She exclaimed, jumping into his open arms. He laughed.

"It's actually Mistoffelees now. I changed it after I had to reveal my powers." He said, looking at her as she rubbed her cheek against his chest fur, savoring every bit of him. She looked up, and almost gasped. A thin, red scar ran down Misto's right eye all the way to the tip of his nose. It made a red mark in his eye, but he seemed to be able to see. Another scar ran down his shoulder to his chest. She let her hand trail down it as tears flowed freely. Misto sighed, placing his paw under her chin and pulling it up. He wrapped his tail around her thin waist.

"I'm okay, trust me." He said, smiling.

"Everything's changed since I left." She said, sighing. Mistoffelees looked at her, sighing.

"But nothing has changed through us Jellicles." He whispered. Imarina grinned, wrapping her arms around his neck. She then pulled back and walked over to her father, who wrapped his arms around his little girl.

"I thought you were dead." He said.

"I thought you were." She said, snifling. He laughed, picking her up and twirling her around, listening to her famous contagious giggle. Soon everyone was laughing, adding to the happiness of having one more back. Tugger set her down, and she walked over to Alonzo.

"Thank you for bringing me home." She said, nuzzling his cheek. Alonzo felt a wave of heat roar over him, but he smiled. At least she was back.

* * *

**Sorry for the LONG wait. Been really busy. Well, heres chapter 2**


	3. Singing Lessons, And Tears

**Finally! Third Chapter Up!**

**Chapter 3: Singing Lessons, And Tears**

Imarina turned over in her new comfy nest. She bumped into her father, who chuckled as she nestled into his mane like she did when she was a kitten. She played with it as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Morning Daddy." She said, giggling. Tugger smiled, kissing her forehead.

"Good morning my little girl." He said, laughing as she got up and stretched. He smiled. Imarina looked so much like her mother. A pang of heartbreak ran through his body, but he choked it down. Imarina pulled at his tail, making him yowl.

"What was that for?" He said, swatting at her playfully. Imarina giggled.

"Get up sleepy head." She said, pulling at it again, before running out of the den. Tugger sighed.

"Still my little girl." He said, groaning as he got up. His legs were stiff still from the fight with the Pollicles, but he didn't mind. At least he had his daughter back. He walked out to see Imarina run out and tackle Mistoffelees, who rolled over and swatted at her. Alonzo joined them, pulling at her ear and picking her up. She sank into his body, shrieking for him to put her down.

"Hey Tugger." Tugger looked to see Munkustrap sitting beside him, looking as the bundle fought. Tugger smirked.

"Looks like you're an uncle again huh Munkus?" He said. Munkustrap grinned.

"I'm glad. I missed her as much as you did." He said, then watched as Alonzo batted softly at Imarina, who was on top of him.

"Funny." Tugger looked at him.

"I've never seen Alonzo ever leave his post from the yard. Not since Exotica. . ." He said, then stopped. Tugger sighed, looking over at Cassandra. The Abyssinian queen had been Bombalurina's friend for the longest time. Exotica was Cassandra's little sister. They had been inseperable. Alonzo had dated Exotica for some time, before the war, when two toms brutally murdered her as one held Alonzo back to watch. He hadn't been the same since. Cassandra went into a depressed state, only talking to Admetus sometimes, but that was it. Tugger shook his head.

"I think your little girl has broken through to him." Munkustrap said, pointing as Imarina pounced on Alonzo's back, who laughed as Mistoffelees pulled her off. Tugger growled, suddenly growing a protectiveness over her. Munk laughed.

Imarina giggled, batting at Alonzo's tail as he stood over her, growling playfully. He jumped off, allowing her to get up. He looked over at Skimbleshanks who called him, and walked over. Imarina sat up, licking her paw and dragging it over her ear to get the dirt off. Misto looked at Alonzo.

"I've never seen him so happy since Exotica died." He said, making Rina look at him.

"He used to be in love with Cassie's sister. But then she was killed. He got depressed, then you come around and he's happy again. It's just strange." Misto explained, shrugging. Imarina smiled.

"Rina!" Imarina squealed, seeing Coricopat and Tantomile as they walked over, smiling. She pushed between them, purring as her best friend gave her a gentle lick on each ear. Tantomile hugged her adopted little sister, as Cori ruffled her head fur. She smiled, then hugged Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, who came barreling over when they heard she had returned. Imarina laughed, looking over where Jemima was sitting with Victoria. Vicky looked away and entered the den she shared with Jemima.

"Excuse me guys." She said, then walked over to Jemima.

"Hey Jemmy. Can I talk to Vicky?" She asked. Jemima nodded, then entered with her. Vicky was sniffling in the corner of the den.

"Vicky you sound like me now." She said, walking over to Victoria, who looked at them. She pulled her leg up, wincing as it hurt.

"Go have fun Rina. I don't want to spoil it since I can't do anything." She said, sighing.

"Hmm. Have you ever tried something other than dancing? Like singing?" She asked. Jemima shot her a look, but Imarina ignored it for a second. Vicky was looking at her.

"I mean I do like to sing. But that's Jemmy's talent. Not mine." She said.

"I'm sure Jemmy can share her talent. Can't you Jemmy?" She asked, looking at Jemima. Jemima finally got where she was going.

"Of course I can for my best friend." She said, giggling.

"There you have it Vicky. Your new talent. Use it well." She said. Vicky giggled, hugging Imarina.

"Thank you Rina." She said. Rina giggled, pulling back. She helped Victoria up and they walked out of the den and into the sunlight. Vicky enjoyed the warmth She sat down in the clearing, where Cori, Tant, Teazer, Mungo, Misto, Alonzo, and the two brother Pouncival and Tumblebrutus were sitting.

"So what really happened to you that night? And what brought you back here Rina?" Tumblebrutus asked. Rina smiled, sitting in the middle of the clearing.

"Well when Dad had been attacked by the Pollicles and told me to run, I was being chased by another Pollicle. I hid in an alley as it tried to locate me. But another cat attacked it, sending it yelping away. A female cat, named Tamira coaxed me out of my hiding spot. Her and her brother, Rilan, took me in and soon I became Rychel." She explained. The cats listened intently.

"I had noticed how Rilan was growing quite attached to me. He had trained me to be a fighter, but. Yesterday we had went hunting alone. I went to get a mouse when he had pinned me against a wall and kissed me roughly. I couldn't pull away. Then Tamira attacked her own brother and I ran away. That's when Alonzo found me and brought me here." She finished, looking at the cats.

"That must have been horrible." Jemima exclaimed.

"Did he try to. . .mate with you?" Vicky asked. Imarina nodded.

"I hope I never see him again. To think I trusted that tom. He even took my. . .bracelet." She sighed, looking at her naked wrist.

"My mom's bracelet. She gave it to me when my eyes had first opened. It was special to her since she got it from her owner. She wanted me to pass it down to my daughter one day." She said softly, forgetting that everyone was watching, including her father. She sniffled, feeling tears sting her eyes. She remembered the silver bracelet with the purple jewels encrusted on it surrounded by gold. She loved that bracelet. But one day when she was battling Rilan, she took it off to protect it, and never saw it again.

"Rina?" Imarina snapped back to reality, looking at her friends and her father, who frowned. She sighed.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, then tore through the group, running away. Alonzo went to go after her, when Misto held her back, pointing as Tugger went after her.

Imarina tore through the junk. She tripped and fell, curling up and crying as she remembered her mother and brothers. Tugger stopped, looking at his daughter.

"You look like your mother when you cry." He said. Imarina looked at her father, before laying her head back down and crying some more. Tugger stooped down by her, picking her off the ground and cradling her to his chest as she cried into his mane.

"I miss Mommy, Daddy. I miss her, and Deuce and Luca." She sobbed.

"I know baby. I know." He soothed, rubbing her back as it shook in sobs. Imarina's grip tightened in his mane as she shook.

"Do you think they're still alive somewhere Dad?" She asked. Tugger looked at her blue eyes.

"Somewhere baby. Somewhere." He lied mostly. He didn't know if they were alive or not either. Imarina sighed.

"Sing Mommy's song Daddy. Please?" She asked. Tugger looked at her, chuckling a little, before closing his eyes and singing the song he first sung to Bombalurina a long time ago.

_If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?_  
_If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?_  
_If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call?_  
_If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?_

_I never know what the future brings_  
_But I know you're here with me now_  
_We'll make it through_  
_And I hope you are the one I share my life with_

_I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand_  
_If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?_  
_Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

_If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?_  
_If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?_  
_If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?_  
_If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?_

_I don't know life so far away_  
_But I know that its just a trip_  
_We'll make it through_  
_And I hope you are the one I share my life with_  
_And I wish that you could be the one I die with_  
_And I'm praying you're the one I'Ve build my home with_  
_I hope I love you all my life_

_I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand_  
_If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am_  
_Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

_'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away_  
_And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today_  
_'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right_  
_And though I can't be with you tonight_  
_You know my heart is by your side_

_I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand_  
_If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am_

_Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

Tugger finished the song and looked down at Imarina. She was smiling with her eyes closed, her breathing even. Tugger chuckled, kissing her forehead, before picking her up and heading back to the junkyard.

**Song is "If You're Not The One" By Daniel Bedingfield. Sorry its short. REVIEW!**


	4. Can This Be Love?

**Italics in the first song is all Alonzo, but in the second song Italics is Imarina, Bold is Alonzo, and both bold and italics in both of them**

**Chapter 4: Am I In Love?**

Imarina giggled, following Alonzo as they pattered along the street. Alonzo had decided to take Imarina out on the town for some fun, and she was liking it. She liked all the new sights and sounds that she had never seen when she lived with Tamira and Rilan. Alonzo just watched as the small red queen looked around. He smiled, liking how she acted.

"This is so amazing!" She exclaimed, giggling as she walked beside Alonzo, their fur almost touching.

"You mean you've never been out on the streets?" He asked, cocking his head to the side. Imarina looked at him, shaking her head.

"I've always either lived in the alley with Tamira and RIlan, or out in the field. I've never been on the streets." She told him. He grinned, jumping in front of her and making her recoil backwards.

"Then today is your lucky day." He said.

_Far from there is where you want to be_

_Somewhere out here, loose and running_

_Nobody's cage to hold you_

_Nobody's hugs to crush you_

_Nobody's soap and scratchy comb_

_To bathe and brush you_

Imarina listened intently, giggling as he jumped up on the trash cans, looking at her as he trotted along.

"And what is this place you speak of?" She asked playfully. Alonzo laughed.

_A world without fences_

_Where you can run free_

_And be with real cats_

_Who'll bring the real cat out in you_

_No walls and no boundaries_

_Where you can be free_

_A world without walls and fences_

_That's exactly where you want to be_

Imarina laughed, running after Alonzo through the empty streets as he grinned, showing her everything in a quick tour. Imarina squealed, falling over from the sidewalk onto soft grass. Alonzo appeared over her, dropping a flower on her nose, smiling.

_You shouldn't just sleep your life away_

_In some alley, like your family_

_Too many mice to catch up_

_Too many smells to sample_

_Too many fancy curtains_

_To rip and trample_

Imarina threw herself over as Alonzo imitated everything that he was singing. She giggled as a human threw an old shoe and yelled for him to shut up. They shot out of the alley, as he still sang.

_No rules to control us_

_Stop what we want to be_

_A world without fences_

_That's the world we want for you_

_No rules, no responsibility_

_On your own, completely free_

_A world without fences_

_For you! _

Alonzo felt over on his back, laughing as Imarina fell on top of him, her head under his chin. They laughed for a while, then finally got back up, and resumed their tour.

They walked down a road full of shops, talking about everything and anything. Alonzo grinned as she talked about her former friends, using her facial expressions to tell the story.

"And that's when she had to leave. Wow!" She exclaimed, walking past him in a hurry. Alonzo spun around to see her go to the Pet Shop window. There were different collars for dogs and cats being displayed in the window. They looked really expensive. Imarina put her front paws up so she could look in the window. Alonzo did the same, looking at the collars. She had her eyes set on one collar. It was a deep purple velvet, with silver studs decorating it that glinted in the sunlight. Alonzo looked at Imarina as she ogled at it.

"You like that one?" He asked shyly. Imarina smiled, nodding.

"It would look great on you Rina." He said shyly again.

"You really think so?" She asked, looking at him. Alonzo nodded. Imarina blushed.

"It would be amazing to wear." She sighed, wishing more than anything she could have it around her neck. Alonzo wanted to get it for her now. But how? He'd asked the twins later. He heard a rumbling sound, and Imarina looked down at her stomach.

"Hungry much?" He asked, laughing with her. She nodded.

"Come on. There's a fish market down the road. We can go there." He said, leading her away from the collars. Imarina smiled as they got closer to the fish market. Alonzo walked straight up to the counter.

"Alonzo do you know what you're doing?" She whispered. Lonz laughed.

"Come on." He ushered. She looked around as people were gathering for dinner, then scurried over to him. Alonzo stopped in front of an old man selling the fish. He meowed loudly, getting the man's attention.

"Hey Peter. Where ya been buddy?" He asked, stooping down to pet Alonzo. Lonz purred, rubbing his face in the man's hand. The man looked to see Imarina there.

"Why hello there. Who is this Pete? Your girlfriend? Come on out baby, I won't hurt you." He coaxed. Imarina walked out tentavily, looking at the man, who left his hand out for her. She sniffed it, then allowed him to touch her. She instantly purred when he scratched behind her ears. The man laughed.

"You two must be hungry. Come on. Why don't you two go into the alley. I'll bring you something." He said, waving his hands toward the rather clean alley. Alonzo meowed, then lead Imarina into the alley. They sat down as the man came back in with a plate of fish and a bowl of milk.

"Here you go guys. A romantic dinner for two." He chuckled, placing the food on the ground. Alonzo meowed his thanks. The man smiled, before going back inside to work. Alonzo looked at Imarina.

"Are you his pet?" She asked.

"I just come around a lot. Well here, get something to eat." He said, taking a bite of the fish. Imarina smiled, remembering the first time they met. She started eating, careful of the bones. She lapped at the milk hungrily, and Alonzo couldn't help but chuckle at her. She smiled, looking at him. A blush crept up her face, even though no one could see from the dark and her deep red coat.

After dinner, Alonzo and Imarina walked through the park, just enjoying the night.

"I really enjoyed the tour Alonzo. Thank you." She said, smiling. Alonzo looked at her.

"No problem. I'm glad I could be of service." He said, as they got closer to the junkyard. Alonzo grinned, looking at a bunch of daisies and grabbing the only pink one when she didn't look. As they got close to Tugger's den, Imarina saw Tugger standing at the doorway, just looking out. Imarina laughed.

"That's Daddy for you. Well anyway. I had a nice time Alonzo, thanks again." She said, stopping at Alonzo's den. Alonzo smiled.

"I had a nice time too. I hope we can do it again sometime. Goodnight." He said, producing the daisy from behind his back and giving it to her. Imarina took it, suddenly shocked when Alonzo kissed her on the cheek softly, before walking away. Imarina put her hand to the warm spot where he had kissed her, a smile creeping across her face.

"Rina!" She heard her dad call.

"I'm home. I'll be in in a bit Daddy!" She called. She watched as her father nodded, then walked back inside.

Alonzo walked off, jumping onto an old milk crate at the top of a junk pile. He looked down to see Imarina walking off, smiling at the daisy. He sighed, remembering Exotica. He missed her, but now he felt himself falling for Imarina quickly. Was this right? He sighed, looking up at the sky.

**I never had this feeling before  
She gives me shakes and shivers  
I can't ignore  
And I see that there's more now  
Than just running free**

Imarina walked behind her den. She put hand on her chest, feeling as it beat fast from the kiss. She was thinking of Alonzo now, more than anything. She leaned against a box, her head looking up at the stars.

_I never felt my heart beat so fast_  
_I'm thinking of him first and of myself last_  
_And how happy I want him to be'_

Alonzo stood up on the junk pile, his arms out and looking like an idiot, but feeling in love.

**It's amazing someone in my life  
Just might be loving me  
I didn't know that I could feel this way**

Imarina threw her arms out, tucking the daisy behind her ear as an accessory.

_It's so crazy_  
_Something in my life_  
_Is better than a dream_  
_I didn't know that I could feel this way_

Alonzo looked down, seeing Imarina out behind her den. He smiled, feeling warmth creep into him.

**She make me warm and happy inside**

Imarina looked up to see Alonzo smiling. She twirled around fast, getting dizzy and feigning faint.

_He smiled and I get dizzy and starry eyed_

Imarina pushed her head fur from her eyes as Alonzo shook his head, both looking up at the sky.

_**Both: All these feelings I have  
Have me asking**_

Imarina looked at him.

_Can this be love?_

Alonzo looked at her

**Can this be love?**

Imarina shook her head, twirling and jumping up.

_It's crazy_

They both look at each other, then look away.

_**I can hardly speak**_

_**Whenever he  
Whenever she  
Says 'Hi'**__  
_

Imarina sighed, sighed, falling against the junk.

_I didn't know that I could feel_

Alonzo shook his head, looking away.

**I never dreamed that I could feel**

Alonzo sighed, laying against the junk and playing with a stray hair ribbon. Imarina picked the flower from her fur and twirled it.

_**I Didn't know that I could feel  
This way**_

"Rina!" Imarina shot up.

"Coming!" She called, getting up and running back to her den. Alonzo jumped from the pile, bumping into Mungojerrie.

"Sorry Jerrie." He apologized. Mungojerrie shook his fur.

"It's quiote oilright. Oim going home with Teazah. See 'ou in tha morning." He said. Alonzo nodded.

"Wait Jerrie! I have to ask you for a favor." He called, pulling him back and whispering in his ear.

* * *

**I have no idea if you can see it or not, but the songs are "A World Without Fences" and "I've Never Could Feel This Way" both from Lady and The Tramp 2; Scamp's adventure. I kind of got creative with that movie and this story, using some scenes and songs from the movie. Hope you like it **

**REVIEW**

**Luv,**

**MG**


	5. Start Of It: Lies

**Chapter 5: Start Of It All, Secrets and Lies**

Imarina slept late the next day, dreaming the whole night with the daisy tucked in her paws, never letting go. Tugger watched her, curious. Munkustrap poked his head in, looking at Imarina as he slowly walked over.

"How is she not awake yet?" He asked, looking at Tugger. Tugger shrugged, fluffing his mane.

"She came home starry-eyed last night with that flower in her hands. She just went to bed and hasn't gotten up yet, but she's still clutching that daisy." He explained, pointing to the pink daisy. Munkustrap chuckled.

"What?" Tugger asked.

"She's in love." He said. Tugger shook his head, looking at his brother.

"That's the same way Demeter acted when she fell in love with me. I remember spying on her." He said, giving a little cough. Tugger sighed, laughing at his brother. Imarina heard the talk, waking up. She put the daisy under her pillow and shook herself awake.

"Morning Uncle Munkus. Morning Daddy." She said, getting out of the cat basket and licking her disheveled fur down. Tugger smiled, nuzzling his daughter as she came to him. Munkustrap rubbed against her as she ran outside to play. Tugger growled.

"Now who is this tom that has my girl all excited?" Tugger said, hissing a little. Munk laughed.

"Tugger she's almost grown. Let her be." He said, walking out behind Imarina. Tugger shrugged, following. He watched as Imarina tumbled down the junk pile, jumping on Electra and Etcetera. The kittens watched as she jumped and danced around. They were all confused.

"What is up with her?" Victoria asked from where she was sitting beside Jemima and Mistoffelees.

"I think she's gone crazy." Etcetera said. Imarina giggled.

"I am crazy. Crazy in something." She said, sitting down.

"Can you keep a secret?" She asked, looking at them as they gathered around.

"I live for secrets." Etcetera blurted, giggling. Imarina smirked.

"No I won't tell you. You'll just blabber it to my dad." She said, hitting Etcy's nose with her tail. She sneezed.

"What's so big that you can't tell your own dad?" Electra asked. Imarina giggled, twirling around.

"I feel pretty that's what." She said, laughing. The kittens looked at her.

"Pretty for what?" They all asked. Imarina laughed, twirling. She tripped over her own foot and stumbled, falling backwards. Strong arms grabbed her in time, keeping her from falling. She looked up, seeing Alonzo, who was grinning at her. She grinned back. The kittens started to murmur in a heated conversation. Alonzo tossed her around, setting her on her feet.

"Meet me tonight behind the tire? I have something for you." He said, smiling.

"Of course." She giggled, making him grin. Suddenly cats started talking around them. Imarina looked to Coricopat who was looking at the junkyard entrance, a step ahead of Tantomile. Imarina looked over to see a cat entering the junkyard. An ear was torn, scars littered the cat's body. He walked on a limp and one eye was clouded over. Imarina knew the cat. She was suddenly light-headed. She clutched onto Alonzo's arms, shuddering violently.

"Rina? Rina what's wrong?" He asked, looking at her, even though he needed to be with Munkustrap right now.

"That's. . .that's Rilan." She whispered. Alonzo growled. The cat who had tried to mate with her when he had first met her. He felt a snarl trying to break through, and he needed to do his job. Cori walked over.

"It's alright. I'll take her." He said, taking her in his arms. She clung onto Cori's fur tightly, her eyes shut tight. Cori led her away to where Tantomile was with Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer. Alonzo walked over to Munkustrap, who had seated himself in the center of the clearing, bristling. Rilan walked in like nothing had happened at all. Like he hadn't tried to force a kitten to mate with him, even if he did grow up training the little kitten.

"Who are you? And why are you here?" Munkustrap asked sternly. Rilan walked up to Munkustrap, sitting down.

"I think one of your little kittens remembers me, but I will introduce myself. I am Rilan. Now where is the little Imarina?" He asked, looking around. His eyes fell on the dark calico male holding the dark red bundle in his arms. Coricopat growled, and was soon covered by The Rum Tum Tugger, who hissed, bristling as he protected his daughter. Rilan backed up a step, but looked at the maine coon.

"Well, well. You must be her father after all. I am surprised to meet you. Tugger is it? I must tell you my sister and I raised a rather pretty, and attractive queen." He said, peering behind Tugger to look at Imarina, who had her eyes shut tightly, trying to block him out. Cori stroked her back, muttering calming words to her. Tugger snarled.

"You're the one that almost forced her to mate with you." He hissed. Rilan chuckled.

"Yes I did. And I'm not done with her either. I have a preposition for you though." He said. Tugger snarled, but contained himself.

"Imarina. You remember my sister, dear Tamira right?" He asked, walking by. Imarina looked up.

"Where is she?" She said softly. Rilan chuckled again.

"She's safe for now. Macavity has her right now. But he wants you. He'll let her go if you come with me." He told her. She shuddered. What did Macavity want with her?

"She won't be going anywhere." Tugger growled.

"Hush fuzzy. This isn't your battle." Rilan hissed.

"But this is my daughter, and I will fight for her." He hissed. Rilan took a stance.

"Alright." He said, launching himself at Tugger. Tugger took the blow, then the fight began. Cori held onto Imarina as she watched her father and former guardian fight, her eyes wide with tears threatening to spill. Everyone watched in horror, and also in shock since they had never seen Tugger fight in his entire life.

Tugger was thrown to the side as Rilan shook himself off. He laughed in hysterics. He pushed Cori away from Imarina and yanked her up by the arm.

"You're fighting for the wrong cat Tugger. You don't know any secrets about her at all. You don't know that I'm not the first cat she was forced to mate with. She mated with many cats for fun. She's carried a kitten, and then killed it with her own claws. She's killed other cats out of pure malice and blood-lust. You're keeping a killer in your hands you are." He said, then threw Rina down.

"I'll be back for you in time." He said, then ran out of the junkyard. The cats looked at her, wondering if all this was true.

"Daddy." She murmured, crawling over to clean her father's wounds. Tugger pulled away, shocking Imarina.

"You don't think all that's true. Do you?" She asked the cats around her. Alonzo and Misto looked at her.

"None of its true." She said, her voice rising as fear took place.

"Says the cat who's been gone for so long. How can we not believe it?" Admetus spoke up, but was shushed by Jennyanydots.

"I didn't!" She exclaimed.

"You're lying!" Plato exclaimed, growling and taking Jemima away from the scene, protecting his little sister. Electra and Etcetera walked away, muttering under their breath. Imarina looked at her father as Jellylorum helped him up. He wouldn't look at her.

"Mistoffelees tell them it's not true." She said. Mistoffelees just walked away, helping Victoria up and walking to their den. She turned to Alonzo.

"Lonz please!" She begged. Alonzo wanted to say he did believe her, but he couldn't. He shook his head, walking away. Imarina felt tears starting to trickle down her cheeks, as her throat started to ache, her nose running. She went over to Tugger.

"Daddy. Please. I'm your daughter." She whispered. Tugger didn't even look at her.

"I don't want a murderer as a daughter. You were never mine Rychel, never." He said, though hurt was in his voice. Imarina sobbed as he spoke her old name. She looked to all the cats as they walked away.

"I can't believe it. You guys believe a mangy old tom, then a kitten that just wants to be loved!" She screamed, suddenly unable to control herself. She tore from the yard, tears spilling down her cheeks in rivers. The cats watched her, then resumed what they were doing. Except for Mistoffelees and Alonzo. They sat together in silence.

"Do you believe her Misto?" Lonz asked.

"Of course I do. And I feel so stupid for saying that." He cursed himself, pacing the bookshelf they were on. Alonzo sighed.

"Lonzo. We got 'et for ya. Although I don't think she'll want 'et now." Mungojerrie said, giving him something round.

"Thanks Jer." Alonzo said, closing his paw around the present. Misto peered at it.

"I'm going to find her. I'll be back." He said, jumping from the shelf and racing off in the direction Imarina went.

Imarina fell, not caring that her wrist was bleeding where she had cut it. She didn't care where she was headed, just away from the junkyard. She flew into an alley and fell again, stopping and curling up in a ball. Her dad didn't want her. No one wanted her for lies that never happened in her entire life. She never sold herself for fun, never had a kitten and killed it. She never killed a cat in her entire life. Rilan was lying, and now everyone hates her. She sobbed violently, coughing as her nose ran. She became the sickly cat she had always been.

Alonzo found her, curled up in a ball as she cried. He set the collar down near her before walking up to her.

"Imarina. I'm sorry." He said. She looked up at him.

"What are you doing here? Making fun of me again? For stuff that never happened?" She yelled. She suddenly flung herself at him, hitting him with weak efforts that just startled Alonzo on his muscled body.

"I can't believe you guys believed him! It never happened!" She exclaimed, collapsing in his arms.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have. I really screwed up." He whispered, rocking back and forth.

"I've lost my mom. My brothers, and now my father. Who else am I going to lose because of secret lies?" She whimpered.

"You haven't lost me. Or Misto, he believes you and is punishing himself right now for what he did." He said, trying to soothe her. He took her paw in his, smiling.

_I can feel the magic floating in the air_  
_Being with you gets me that way_  
_I watch the sunlight dance across your face and I've_  
_Never been this swept away_

__

All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze  
When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms  
The whole world just fades away  
The only thing I hear  
Is the beating of your heart

'Cause I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me  
Suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe

In a way I know my heart is waking up  
As all the walls come tumbling down  
I'm closer than I've ever felt before  
And I know  
And you know  
There's no need for words right now

'Cause I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me  
Suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe

Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe

__

I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way

Imarina looked up at him as he sang to her, smiling. Alonzo smiled down at her, pushing her stray head fur from her face as she curled into him.

"Thanks Lonzo." She said, smiling. Alonzo kissed her forehead, listening to her purr.

"So I wanted to give you something. Close your eyes and turn to the wall." He said, pulling away from her. Imarina smiled, turning away and closing her eyes. Alonzo grabbed the purple and silver studded collar, walking over to her. He went around her neck slowly, putting it around and fastening it behind so it wouldn't fall off. He smiled as she grabbed at it. Grabbing a mirror, he put it in front of her.

"Open your eyes." He whispered in her ear. Imarina giggled, opening her eyes, and gasped. On her neck was the purple velvet collar with the silver studs. The one she saw in the shop window. He had gotten it for her.

"Alonzo! How did you get it?" She exclaimed. Alonzo smiled, raising an eyebrow.

"The twins. Them knock-about cats." She said, turning back and looking at it.

"It looks lovely on you Rina." He said. She launched herself into a hug.

"Thank you so much Alonzo! I'll never take it off. Never!" She exclaimed, nuzzling his neck affectionately. He grinned.

The whole day they spent out and about, not wanting to go home. As the sun started to set, Alonzo turned back in the alley.

"We should go home." He said. She shook her head, her bottom lip trembling.

"I can't go home Lonz. I don't want to face them." She said, looking away.

"They'll understand." He said, but she shook her head.

"Just one night. Then I'll go home and never do it again. Please?" She asked. Alonzo sighed, never able to crack his façade from the face.

"Alright. But I'm staying with you for protection." He said, crawling into a box and pulling her into his arms. She nestled into him, purring.

"Thank you Alonzo. You don't know what this means to me." She said. Alonzo sighed, rolling his eyes. Imarina smiled, pulling up and kissing his lips softly. He returned the kiss lightly, then curled up around her, falling asleep.

**Alright, past my bed time but its up. Here ya go, lets see if you can get a clue in it. Hint: Its another musical I love. Song is Breathe by Faith Hill**


	6. Is She Gone?

**Chapter 6: Is She Gone?**

Imarina yawned, opening her eyes to the warmth of Alonzo's muscular arms around her. She smiled, nuzzling his neck and placing her paw on the collar, smiling brightly. Alonzo groaned, looking down at Imarina. She giggled, looking at him. He smiled, purring slightly.

"Morning." She yawned, twisting around so she was facing him. He kissed her nose softly as she purred, then slowly unwrapped his arms around her, stretching. Imarina yawned, standing up and stretching. She looked up to see ominous clouds rolling in with the hint of rain.

"We should head back. The Jellicles must be worried about us." He said, scratching his ear. Imarina frowned, looking away.

"They'll be worried about you. Not me." She said softly, almost inaudible. Alonzo sighed, walking up to her. He wrapped his arms around her softly.

"They won't be that hard-headed Rina. You know that." He said, pressing his forehead to hers. She sighed, letting her paws play with his chest fur.

"Yes they will Lonzo. They won't believe a word I say. They'll listen to you though." She said, looking into his eyes. Alonzo sighed, then an idea struck him.

"I'll go and talk to them. Then when they are ready to listen, I'll come back and get you alright?" He said. She looked at him.

"Alright." She whispered, kissing him lightly. He grinned, pulling away reluctantly.

"Don't go anywhere." He said, making her laugh as he sprinted toward the junkyard. She sank down to the ground, looking around the alley as the wind began to pick up. She rubbed her arms for warmth, hoping he would hurry.

She heard laughter, and looked up to see Rilan walking from behind a dumpster.

"They won't ever accept you Imarina. Not while I'm around." He said. Imarina shook, but stood up from where she was sitting.

"Look what do you want from me?" She yelled. Another laugh was heard, and a wild haired tom appeared beside Rilan. Macavity.

"This shall be fun." He said, walking up to her. She backed away.

"Leave me alone." She said, pushing against the wall. Macavity laughed, walking until he was almost nose to nose with her.

"Such a pretty queen you have become Imarina. It's a shame you fell for that patched tom, he shouldn't be your mate." He said, trailing a clawed hand up her side. She shivered, wanting to slash him across the face.

"I think. . .I should." He said, suddenly finding his lips upon hers roughly. She shrieked, planting both paws on his chest and pushing with all her might. Having gained her father's strength and had been trained well, Macavity stumbled and fell backwards. He was up in a flash, grabbing Imarina's arm in his grasp as his claws sinked into her arm. She shrieked in pain, pulling away and stumbling. Macavity grabbed her arms and turned her around. His arm wrapped around her waist and she shrieked, trying to pull away. He put his other arm around her neck, forcing her to look at him.

"There's no need for this. Because you're mine now." He growled, pushing her against the wall. She struggled as his hand ran up her side, up to her neck, his claws hooking underneath the leather of the collar.

"You're mine. You'll get a new collar." He said. Imarina closed her eyes. Something ripped, yanking her neck hard. She looked down to see her new collar fall to the ground. She screamed, just as she was knocked out.

Alonzo walked into the junkyard, looking as all the Jellicles turned to him.

"Where have you been Alonzo!" Munkustrap exclaimed, stepping from the tire.

"With Imarina. You know? The cat you won't listen to because of one random tom comes up?" He said, looking at them. Munkustrap rolled his eyes.

"Look listen. She didn't do anything. All those things that cat said were wrong. And you're saying all of it was true?" He said, looking at all of them as they surrounded him in the clearing.

"She hasn't been seen in forever." Demeter said, even though she believed it wasn't true. Alonzo shook his head.

"This tom tried to mate with her when she didn't want to. She came looking for us. He just wants her again and he's making up lies about her just to get her to come back. Please you have to trust her?" He begged. Munkustrap sighed, looking up at Tugger, who was looking away. He sighed.

"Bring her back. We'll talk to her." He said, walking away. Alonzo sighed. Mistoffelees walked up.

"I'll go with you." He offered. Alonzo nodded, and together they ran back down to the alley.

As they got there, Alonzo bristled. The smell of blood came to him suddenly. Misto smelled it too, and sprinted off to the alley with Alonzo. They stopped. Blood splattered the ground and some of the wall. Tufts of fur were seen a little, being blown by the wind.

"Imarina!" Alonzo yelled, running in there and looking around. Mistoffelees followed. He stumbled over something. Looking down, he noticed a collar. It was purple with silver studs.

"Alonzo!" He called, picking up the collar. Alonzo looked at it. It had been torn, and a tuft of red fur hung in the buckle. He sobbed.

"Imarina!" He choked, burying his hands in his paws as he sobbed. Misto rubbed the patched tom's back as it heaved in sobs. Imarina was gone. And they knew where.

"Come on. We. . .we better get back. Tell them what happened." Misto said. Alonzo nodded, getting up shakily and leaning against Misto, clutching onto the collar as they walked back. Together, they entered the junkyard, no one looked at them.

Suddenly, a dark brown shadow streaked into the junkyard, bumping straight into Admetus, who tumbled over. Admetus growled, pushing away from the stranger.

"I'm so sorry." She said, then walked up to Munkustrap who she knew was the leader.

"Munkustrap! Where's Imarina?" She exclaimed. Munk didn't know who this queen was. She blushed scarlett.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have barged in. I'm Tamira. I was the one who was taking care of Imarina for the longest time." She said. The cats started to talk.

"Rilan and Macavity are together now, working. Macavity wants Imarina as his own. Where is she?" She said again. Munkustrap looked to Alonzo, who was clutching onto the collar tightly. He sobbed again, breaking down which he rarely ever did. Misto wrapped his arm around him. Tamira saw the patched tom, and sighed.

"Tugger!" She yelled. Tugger looked up from where he was sitting.

"I knew Bombalurina. I knew how you two loved each other, and had Imarina plus the other two. I wanted to keep them safe, one day hoping I would be part of the Jellicle Tribe instead of following my idiot brother around all the time. You were supposed to keep Imarina safe, and you didn't. You casted her off to get hurt. Bombalurina would be ashamed." She yelled. Tugger growled, jumping down.

"And what do you know about her? She's dead! Deuce and Luca are dead! Imarina has been holding secrets from us all along! She almost as dead to me as the rest." He said, then realized what he said, silently cursing himself.

"What secrets? Oh! The ones where she sells herself for fun. She killed a kitten and other cats! That never happened! She wasn't that stupid! Imarina was the best little kitten I had ever found and raised, except for her always being sickly. She is amazing, and I can tell one cat thinks that also!" She screamed, looking to Alonzo who was listening intently. Tugger backed up a step.

"You have given up the most amazing little queen you have ever seen, because of stupid lies. She's going to die without her father out there protecting her. You're going to find her lifeless body beaten, bloodied, bruised, and forced to mate with every single tom she came in contact with, and all because you can't let your stinking pride go. Good riddance to you then." Tamira growled. The cats started to believe everything Tamira was saying. Tamira huffed, then turned away, ready to walk out of the junkyard with nothing but to try and get Imarina out of there. Alonzo and Misto started to follow.

"Wait." Tamira turned around to see Munkustrap standing.

"She's still my neice. We'll get a search party up and find her." He said. Tamira smiled, looking at Alonzo and Misto. They nodded. Tamira walked up to Alonzo.

"You love her don't you?" She asked. Alonzo nodded. Mistoffelees looked at Tamira.

"You too?" She asked.

"No, no! I'm her best friend!" He said, blushing. Tamira giggled.

"We'll start the search. Then we'll come back with clues." She said, starting out of the junkyard. Both black and white toms looked at each other, before following Tamira out. They would find Imarina if it killed them.

**Okay so I hope this one is okay! I loved writing the fight part and I hope it makes sense. Chapter 7 up tomorrow. Making a video and doing this at the same time is very hard**


	7. Where Are You Now?

**Chapter 7: Where Are You Now?**

Glimmer looked up sleepily from where she was perched up on the wall of the building. She was supposed to be guarding Macavity's domain, but being up with her kits all the time had its prices.

Glimmer wasn't even a queen yet and she had already had a litter of two kittens with an unknown hench-cat that had been killed not too long ago. She never even wanted to know the hench-cat. He was attracted to her from a long time and had even agreed to take care of the kittens with her, but then he disobeyed Macavity's orders by bringing her some extra food and was killed. Now she was alone with her two kittens, who ran around playing in the flowers. There was one tom and one queen, the tom older than the queen by ten minutes. He looked like his father, a dark russet color with black stripes covering his body. He had one black patch over his left eye and ear and his tail was tipped black. Glimmer had named him Leo because of how he acted like her grand-father, who was named Leo.

The queen looked like her. A light gray with black spots and stripes. Her belly and paws were white, along with around her eyes and nose. She was very beautiful and graceful, even as a kitten. Glimmer had named her Myra. She loved them both.

Laying her head back down on the wall, she looked up to see something jump up on the wall beside her. Her best friend, her adopted brother, Deuce. Deuce smiled at the little kittens, who had begun to call him their uncle. He licked a light black paw and drug it across his ear. He was black, with leopard spots on his chest and his three paws. He also was seem to be growing a type of mane around his neck.

"Hey Glim. How are the kits?" He asked, watching them. Glimmer smiled.

"They're good." She said, purring slightly as they wrestled around each other.

"I just wish they had some other kittens to play with, instead of each other. They need some friends." She said, yawning. Deuce smiled.

"Maybe one day Glim." He said. They both looked up to hear something struggling. Two shadows came back into view.

"Glimmer. Take the kittens back inside. I'll see what's up." Deuce told her. Glimmer looked at him, before jumping down. She grabbed Myra in her mouth and let Leo climb on her back, walking back into the building. Deuce jumped from the wall and walked over to see Macavity walking ahead of Rilan, who was carrying something with trouble as it struggled on his shoulder.

"Boss?" He asked.

"Deuce. This is our new 'mate'. Make sure she is settled in properly." He growled, before walking off. Rilan dropped the queen on the ground with a hard thump, hearing her shriek in pain. He hissed at Deuce, and Deuce growled in return. They never got along. Deuce watched as they both went inside, before turning to the captive. It was a red queen, immobile for the ropes tightly wrapping her body, her wrist behind her and her ankles together. A bandana was stuffed in her mouth and tied so it couldn't get out. She struggled as tears fell down her face, completely scared. Now finally, Deuce got what he meant by mate. He kneeled down to the queen, slowly touching her shoulder. Her eyes shot open and she struggled violently. The sharp green caught him off guard, suddenly remembering something. He shook it away.

"Easy. Easy. I'm not going to hurt you. Come on, easy." He said, trying to calm her down. He looked to see puncture wounds in her arms, bleeding lightly. Blood covered her neck, but as Deuce checked her over, he could feel no wounds except for a cut. He looked down, seeing cuts and bruises on her thighs. He shuddered.

"What have they done to you?" He said, sighing. He felt a brotherly like love over her, not wanting her to get hurt worse than she was now. She looked into his eyes, then sobbed slightly as tears ran down her face. He sighed again, before picking her up carefully in his arms. She sank into his touch, sighing even as she was still crying. He smiled.

"I'll try my best to keep you safe." He said, walking into the building.

Alonzo ran through the streets as dusk began to hit. He still hadn't found Imarina yet. Mistoffelees followed, wind ruffling his fur and making him shivered. Tamira was behind them, sighing.

"Alonzo. Misto!" Alonzo turned to see Admetus running toward them.

"Munkustrap wants you back for now. He's got a search party out. We need to stay and guard the tribe." He informed. He glared at Tamira, but something in his eyes softened. Tamira smiled, flicking her tail back and forth. Alonzo turned away, sitting down and looking up at the clouds covering the sun. Tamira walked over. She sat by him and let her tail rest on his shoulders.

"Alonzo I raised Imarina. If anything, she can fight her own battles." She said.

"But what if they hurt her? Or something else?" He asked, tears falling down his face. Tamira smiled.

"She'll be okay. We'll find her tomorrow. Now you need your rest." She said. Alonzo shook his head. No way would he give up on trying to find her, but a nap wouldn't hurt.

"Imarina. I hope you're safe." He said to the sky, before turning around and walking away.

Imarina screamed as pain tore through her back as the hench cat slashed at her. She pulled hard from the chains holding her hands above her head, even if she was on the ground. Hench-cats would take turns, brutally mauling her and making sure blood was pouring down her body.

"Alright, alright. That's enough. Let her sleep." Macavity growled, pushing the hench-cats out of the cell she was in. He unlocked the chains holding her. Imarina collapsed to the ground, rubbing her wrists as they ached. Macavity yanked her up hard.

"Sing for me now. I know you can, now sing!" He commanded. Imarina whimpered, but he clawed her across the face. She sobbed, collapsing. Macavity growled, kicking her in the stomach. She doubled over, coughing.

"You're worthless. For now." He growled, slamming the cell door. Now she was in darkness. She contained herself.

"Alonzo." She whispered, wrapping her arms around her chest, before finally singing softly.

_Before I fall too fast_  
_Kiss me quick_  
_But make it last_  
_So i can see how badly this will hurt me_  
_When you say good bye_

__

Keep it sweet  
Keep it slow  
Let the future pass  
And don't let go  
But tonight i could fall to soon under this beautiful moonlight

But you're so hypnotizing  
You got me laughing while i sing  
You got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
And your love is where im falling  
But please don't catch me

See this heart  
Wont settle down  
Like a child running scared from a clown  
I'm terrified of what you'll do  
my stomach screams just when I look at you

Run far away  
So I can breathe  
Even though you're far from suffocating me  
I can't set my hopes to high  
Cuz every hello ends with a goodbye

But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've got me smiling in my sleep  
And I can see this unraveling  
Your love is where im falling  
But please don't catch me

So now you see  
Why I'm scared  
I cant open up my heart without a care  
But here i go  
Its what i feel  
and for the first time in my life i know its real

But you're so hypnotizing  
You've got me laughing while I sing  
You've get me smiling in my sleep  
And i can see this unraveling  
And your love is where im falling  
So please don't catch me

__

And if this is love  
Please don't break me  
I'm giving up  
So just catch me

Imarina sniffled, before burying her face in her arms, wanting this to be over.

Alonzo looked up, his ears pricking to something high and in pain. He hissed, shaking his head and jumping from the junk pile he was sitting on. He ran off a little. Mistoffelees watched him, holding Victoria in his arms as she cried for her best friend. He let her go into the arms of Plato, before chasing after Alonzo. He found him, quivering in a clearing.

"Can't you hear it?" He said through clenched teeth. Misto perked his ears up, but heard nothing.

"She's in pain. Terrible pain. I can hear her." He said. Mistoffelees looked at the black and white patched tom. He really did love Imarina, Misto could tell.

"I should have been there!" He suddenly yelled, throwing a box with his claws through the junk, landing with a dull thud. Mistoffelees ran down, tackling the tom as he tried to throw something else.

"Alonzo calm down. You'll scare the junkyard. Please!" He begged, holding the tom against him. Alonzo sighed, then let himself sink against the tuxedo tom's chest. Misto let him go.

"I'm going for a walk." He said, shouldering past Misto and walking off. Mistoffelees sighed. They needed to find Imarina.

"Where are you now Imarina!" He sighed, walking back into the junkyard.

**Sorry this isn't enough. Since the new semester my classes have been harder on me and my grades have been going down. So this might be the last time I write for a while. But I'll try to do my best and post maybe over the weekend. Song is "Catch Me" by Demi Lovato**


	8. Reunited

**Chapter 8: Reunited**

Imarina whimpered, though muffled from the tape across her mouth as Macavity ran his hand across her stomach. He grinned, watching her squirm and shuddered from his touch as she tried to pull away, even with her bound paws.

"Mm. This'll be fun." He said, playing with Imarina's head fur. She whimpered, tears running down her face. The door slammed opened, startling them both.

"Sorry boss. Sorry! But Rilan wanted to speak to you." A male voice was heard. Macavity sighed.

"Take her back to the cell." He said, walking out. The black spotted tom shook his head, looking back at the queen. She struggled from the bonds.

"Luca? You in here?" Glimmer called, popping her head in. She looked at Luca, then at Imarina. She turned away.

"Macavity is sick!" She spat, hissing as she held the sleeping Myra in her arms. Luca nodded.

"What is it Glim?" He asked. Glimmer shook her head.

"I wanted to know where your brother was. He has Leo and I wanted to take them both home." She said.

"I think he was with some of the others. Maybe Mungojerrie? Who knows. Down the hall." He said, leaning against the door, trying to block out the whimpers.

"Alright. Help her." She said, before walking away as Myra began to stir. Luca sighed, running a hand through his disheveled head fur, before walking over to the queen.

"This may hurt." He said, yanking the tape from the queen's mouth. She whimpered, breathing deeply.

"Your. . .your name is Luca?" She asked as Luca fumbled with the knots on her ankles.

"Yeah. And my brother Is Deuce. Why?" He asked, finally freeing her ankles, before walking over to her wrists.

"Deuce. Luca." She kept saying. Luca ignored her as he freed her wrists. She sat up with difficultly. As she tried to stand up, her legs gave way and she fell. Luca wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling her up as Deuce entered the room.

"I'm going to kill them both if they don't stop this. They can't hurt her." Deuce said as he handed Leo to Glimmer as she walked out.

"Why does she look familiar?" Luca asked his brother, looking at him.

"Because I'm your sister. Imarina." She said. They both looked at her. The name did sound familiar.

"Deuce. You have a mane like Dad. Luca, we both have our mother's coat color. Don't you remember? When we were kittens we were separated. I was always sickly." She tried to jog their memories.

"Imarina!" They said together. She giggled.

"You and Dad are alive!" Luca exclaimed, hugging her as Deuce joined them. She whimpered, and they pulled back as she hugged herself.

"I'm sorry. I'm in pain." She said, frowning. They both frowned.

"Why do they have you?" Deuce asked, looking at her. She sighed, shrugging.

"Well, well. You guys have found out. I can't have that." Macavity sneered, walking back in the room with Rilan, growling. Imarina shuddered, as Luca walked in front of her.

"I can't let her leave also." He said. Rilan grabbed Luca, throwing him down hard as Macavity pinned Imarina to the wall, kissing her roughly. He kissed her neck, making her whimper and sob.

"Get off of her!" Luca yelled, pulling Macavity from her. Macavity hissed, slashing Luca across the arm. He yelled out as Deuce grabbed Imarina.

"Control your brother Deuce!" Macavity yelled. Deuce grabbed Luca quickly, pushing him outside. He went to grab Imarina when the door slammed, locking them out.

"Go to the junkyard. You're not safe anymore brother. Go to the junkyard and find our father. Tell him what's happening, get someone over to help." He said. Luca shook, looking at his brother.

"What about you?" He asked, getting ready to bolt.

"I'll hold them away from Imarina as long as I can. Now GO!" He yelled. Luca sighed, hugging his brother before running out of the building. Deuce turned, realizing the door was locked. He heard screams and pleas, and some other sounds he didn't want to hear. He banged on the door hard, yelling, but it wouldn't budge. He groaned, sliding down the wall of the other side, trying to block the sounds.

Luca ran on as the rain pelted his fur, plastering it to his body. He kept going on his eyes began to blur as rain hit his eyes. He shook it away, sniffing and finally catching the scent. As he entered the gate, he found himself tackled down, someone biting into his scruff.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Another male voice asked. Tabby paws stepped in front of his vision.

"If you want Imarina I suggest you get off of me." He growled.

"What?" Someone asked. The weight was pushed off of him, and Luca was able to look up. A black and white patched tom stood there, fear in his eyes.

"Where's Imarina?" He asked, clearly afraid. Luca raised an eyebrow, but kept his mouth shut.

"Where's the Rum Tum Tugger? Where's my father?" He asked. The cats who were gathering had ceased to speak. He looked up to see an Abyssinian queen looking at him. She sneezed, but kept her blue eyes on him. He looked up to see a heavily maned black tom with leopard spots coming out in the rain, though he didn't want to. He looked like Deuce.

"Where is my daughter?" He growled. Luca couldn't speak.

"Dad?" He finally said. Tugger looked at him for a second.

"Luca?" He finally said. Luca grinned as Tugger came up to him.

"This is your son?" The gray tabby asked. Tugger nodded, before pulling Luca in a bone-crushing hug.

"I thought you had died." He said. Luca grinned, trying to keep tears from falling.

"There's not much time. Deuce is with Imarina right now. I tried to protect her and fought Macavity. Deuce told me to come back and get you guys." He explained. The tabby tom named Munkustrap started giving out orders. A tuxedo tom and a black and white patched tom came up to him.

"Was Imarina alright?" The patched tom said. Luca shrugged, frowning and shaking his head. Alonzo bit his lip, growling. Mistoffelees looked at Alonzo, before heading with the strong bodied toms to follow Luca.

"Here! Get aquainted with your new cell-mate." Macavity sneered, throwing the bloodied queen to the floor. Imarina felt the scratches on her legs flare in pain, some reopening again. She whimpered, watching as Macavity slammed the door. She pulled her legs up with difficulty, then turned to see the dark shadow lying on the ground in the corner.

"My baby has all grown up." The female voice spoke. The shadow moved into the light, revealing a coat just like Imarina's.

"Mom!" Bombalurina smiled, sitting up on her paws, looking at her daughter.

"You look so much like me. I know that's selfish but. . ." She was silenced by Imarina crushing her in a hug. She laughed, holding her daughter the best she could without hurting her.

"So that's why Deuce and Luca are here." She said.

"We were captured not too long ago. We had been on the run ever since Macavity ambushed the yard when you three were kittens, afraid to go home. Macavity cornered us, but Deuce and Luca promised to help him if they didn't hurt me. Macavity kept to his word. But why does he have you?" She explained. Imarina sighed, wrapping her arms around her body.

"I don't know. I guess Rilan. He used to raise me until he tried to . . .to. . .but he didn't and I got away to the Jellicle Junkyard." She said, stuttering on every word. Bomby sighed, pulling her crying Imarina into her arms.

"I'm just glad you're with me. Don't worry, they'll come for us." She said.

"No they won't. Rilan came to the yard and told lies about me. Everyone believed him. Daddy didn't even want me Mom." She said. Bombalurina looked at her, kissing her head.

"He'll see through it. Tugger isn't that head-strong." She said, nuzzling her affectionately. Imarina sighed as pain racked through her body, causing her to cry out. Bombalurina looked at Imarina, at the multiple cuts and bruises on her body. She was skinny, and her fur was beginning to grow dull. Her eyes didn't shine like they use to. Imarina sniffled, causing Bomby to giggle.

"What?" Imarina asked, looking at her.

"You're still the same sickly kitten I know." She said, laughing. Imarina giggled, then laughed.

**Woo, it's finally up. It took me forever to write! I have a new idea for a story I wrote and am tweaking right now to finish it. I hope you like it! I hope you like this. Don't forget to review!**


End file.
